PlanB
by xana4
Summary: I'll cook you the most delicious lasagna you've ever tasted and bring some beer. What do you say, partner? - What happens when cooking for someone becomes something more. T because...because I say so, that's why!


**AN: This one-shot is the result of an afternoon spent with my baby-brother, who has recently decided that playing the piano is a good idea. My parents like to encourage us when it comes to everything art-related so the little dude is allowed to do whatever he pleases with the freaking piano. That means that I'm not allowed to drag him away from the evil-instrument. So, while he killed my love for the piano, my love for the iPod was renewed and I spent the afternoon listening to music and writing this. I'm sorry if it's not that good but there was a kid trying to kill my piano, one note at the time, right in front of me and I couldn't get out of the house without help. Enjoy =)**

**When cooking becomes something more**

It was a long day, there's no doubt about that. They are used to this by now, to the long days that seem to never end. However, it still hits them all and, as hard as they try, they can't always pretend it doesn't affect them. Kensi used to be able to pretend better than this but, ever since Deeks came along, there's always someone there who reads her like an open book.

Long after Callen and Sam leave, he gets up and walks to her desk. "Hey, are you okay?"

In his eyes she sees how much he cares, sees his real feelings. The feelings they both try so hard to ignore. Kensi offers him a small smile and nods. "Yeah, it was just a very long day."

Deeks smiles too and starts getting ready to leave. "Want to go grab a beer? I'll buy."

Kensi sighs and shakes her head, also getting ready to leave now that all the reports are done. "That's really nice, Deeks, but I just want to go home, order something in and relax. I'll have to ask for a rain-check on that beer."

His goofy smile makes an appearance and she will always deny how much that affects her. "There's no need for a rain-check. We'll just go for plan-B."

Frowning, she gets up and puts her things in her purse. "And what's plan B?"

He's quick with his answer. "You go home and soak in the bathtub for a while. I go grocery shopping and meet you at your place in about one hour. I'll cook you the most delicious lasagna you've ever tasted and bring some beer. What do you say, partner?"

She wants to say yes, she really does. But she's not quite used to this. She's not used to having someone taking care of her. "That's okay, Deeks. You don't have to go through all that trouble just because I'm not in the mood to go out for a beer."

Deeks is not one to give up and seems to have his mind made up about that. "It's not that much trouble. Come on, let me do this for you. I know how much you love lasagna…"

Kensi allows a small smile to take over her lips and gives up. "If you insist, then I'll accept that offer."

Deeks seems like a little kid on Christmas and starts leaving, excited. "Awesome…I'll be there in one hour."

Kensi laughs at his expression and watches him leave. After a few minutes, she makes her way out too.

She gets home and immediately starts taking a shower, the warm water relaxing her muscles. And, by the time she gets out of the shower, she's feeling much better. There's a delicious smell coming from the kitchen when she gets out of her bedroom and she knows Deeks is already there.

Kensi tries to walk inside her kitchen but his voice stops her. "You're not allowed to get in the kitchen."

She frowns and tries to protest. "It's my kitchen!"

Deeks is not scared of her and doesn't allow her tone to change his mind. "Yeah, but I'm cooking. So, go to the living room and be patient."

Kensi laughs at that but makes her way to the couch. "You've known me for two years. You should know by now that I'm anything but patient."

Deeks answers her from the kitchen. "You'll have to be, this time. Just relax and trust me. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

She keeps pushing him, once again not used to have someone taking care of her like this. "Can I help you with anything, then?"

"You can sit on the couch and watch some TV without bothering my amazing-self."

Her next words are close to whisper. She's not trying to make him hear them. "I'm not going to comment that because you are cooking dinner."

Still, he answers her and she curses herself for not remembering his super-hearing ability. "That's a very wise decision."

After close to 20 minutes, she hears him calling. "Dinner is served."

Kensi gets up and walks to the kitchen, a bit confused. "Does that mean we're not going to eat in front of the TV?"

Deeks is taking the lasagna out of the oven and gives her a grin. "Yes, it means we are going to eat like normal human beings."

She sits on one of the chairs with a smile on her face. "I thought normal human beings ate in front of the TV…"

Deeks sits on the other chair and starts serving the plates. "That's my bad. I forgot you were raised by wolfs."

The delicious smell only gets better when he places her plate in front of her. "That smells delicious. I didn't know you could cook this well."

His witty remark doesn't surprise her. She had it coming. "There are a lot of things you don't know how well I can do."

Shaking her head, she smiles and takes a sip of her beer. "There's the Deeks I know."

Deeks shrugs and starts his meal. "I was talking about crafts."

"Of course you were…"

Kensi starts eating and is amazed at how good the lasagna tastes, even though he is looking at her a bit unsure of himself. "How's the lasagna?"

She nods. "It's really good, Deeks. I can't thank you enough for doing this."

Deeks shrugs, as if it's no big deal, and keeps on eating. "You're my partner. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"You're supposed to take care of me at work, not outside of it."

He nods and sips his beer. "That's true but we're also friends. Friends look out for each other."

Her voice is slightly small when she answers him. "That's what you really think?"

Her expression and her voice makes him think he might have said something wrong. "What do you mean?"

She clarifies her question, not sure of why she's bringing this up right now. Maybe it's because he's here, taking care of her. "Is that all we are? We're just friends?"

Deeks puts his fork down and looks her in the eye, the smile gone from his face. "Took you long enough to ask that question…"

She shrugs and stops eating too. "Are you going to answer me?"

He sighs and grabs her hand, squeezing it, but not taking his eyes off of hers. "Kensi, you're not blind and you know me. You know how I feel about you. We have a thing. But I'm not going to push you into doing anything you're not ready for. I'm okay with what we have, if that's all you want from me."

When she speaks again, her voice is no longer small. It's a confident tone, the one she uses when she's absolutely sure about something. "I want to give us a try."

Deeks squeezes her hand again and, despite his next words, his smile lets her know he heard her loud and clear. "You'll have to pinch me and say that again because this is starting to feel a lot like a dream."

Kensi smirks at him and squeezes his hand back. "Do you dream with me?"

He nods and smirks back at her. "Yeah, but you're usually naked."

Kensi laughs, while getting up. Before he can ask her what she's doing, she sits on his lap and connects their lips. The kiss is everything they ever dreamed and more, their emotions pouring out like never before. When air becomes scarce, Kensi pulls back and looks into his bright blue eyes.

"I really like you, Deeks."

Deeks smirks and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Words aren't needed anymore. She knows how he feels already. "Do you want dessert?"

Kensi frowns, the smile not leaving her face. "Did you actually bake dessert too?"

He shrugs and pulls her closer to his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist. "I didn't bake it but I bought chocolate cake on the way over."

Kensi pulls away from him and gets up, a smirk big enough to rival one of his owns on her face. "That sounds nice but I would like to have another type of dessert, right now."

He allows her to pull him up and proceeds to drag her to the bedroom. "I like the way you think, princess."

**AN: To all of those who asked, I am doing much better now that I'm out of the damn bed. It feels weird to move my leg, though, because there's a piece of metal in my knee that wasn't there before and that's kind of creepy. I'm going to start physical therapy really soon so I'll try to be back on the water, on top of my board, before Halloween (yes, I'm that crazy!).**

**Love,  
Sarah**


End file.
